


When The Rain Falls We All Get Wet

by Rosie The Not Awesome (awesomerosie)



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Cuddle Pile, Depression, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26558995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesomerosie/pseuds/Rosie%20The%20Not%20Awesome
Summary: Sometimes depression just hits and there's nothing you can do to keep it from your loved ones.Youngjo doesn't like this fact.
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Everyone
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	When The Rain Falls We All Get Wet

**Author's Note:**

> I am a mess.  
> I have over 20k words of _not depressing_ Oneus fic I've written, but this is the one that I'm posting first because that's just who I am as a person.

Youngjo is tired.

Youngjo is absolutely exhausted.

Youngjo is so tired he can barely think. His emotions are balanced on the ends of a pinwheel and anything that happens makes the wind blow him around. He just wants to sit down right then and there and give up. He wants to cry until his eyes hurt and the tears won't come anymore.

But the fans before him expect energy and excitement. He wants to be happy to see them. He wants to hug each and every one of them and tell them that everything will work out in the end, but he can't quite believe it himself.

Youngjo smiles and waves, and tries to joke around with the others, but it never quite comes across as genuine. He fights the urge to scream his woes into the mic. He holds himself up no matter how wobbly his knees get. He attaches himself to the arm of anyone close enough, using them as a crutch to keep himself together.

He tries so hard to just be normal for an hour.

They're finally allowed to get back in the van, finally about to head home to rest. Youngjo is finally allowed to let go a little.

It starts with a couple of tears leaking down his face, a few sniffles he tries to hide. Beside him, Seoho notices and digs tissues out of his bag, handing them over with a pitying smile.

It only takes a few minutes to get back to the dorm, but by then Youngjo can barely see. He stumbles out of the backseat, earning himself a burly arm around his waist.

The elevator ride is quiet. A few muted whispers float around him as Youngjo tries to stem the flow of tears threatening to soak his whole shirt.

They file into the dorm in silence, all dispersing to different corners. Youngjo goes straight to his bed, curling up beneath his blankets as the emotions get the best of him. His arms cover his head, trying to muffle the sobs that spill out. His chest hurts so much he can barely breathe.

Someone touches his back and Youngjo curls in on himself further, clutching at the blankets to keep them over his head. He doesn't want them seeing him like this.

The hand doesn't leave though. It moves to his waist as the person presses against his back. Youngjo's skin feels like fire where they're touching.

Another person crawls in beside them, curling up between Youngjo and the wall. Another sits near their heads, setting a hand on Youngjo's shoulder. Another sits by their feet, draping their legs over everyone else's.

Youngjo feels like shit. They're all here because of him. They should be celebrating, but he had to bring the mood down. He couldn't just hold it in until they all went to sleep, could he?

He tugs at his hair, sobbing until he hiccups. Time seems to take twice as long.

The final member climbs on top of them all, compressing Youngjo so he can't move, forcing him to breathe deeper to fight off the sudden claustrophobia. Slowly, ever so slowly, his breathing evens out. Slowly, the tears stop. Slowly, he pulls the blanket off his head to peer out.

Keonhee's bright smile greets him first. Dongju's pout above him the second thing he sees. Seoho sitting against the wall the third.

Youngjo covers himself again, heating up with embarrassment. He doesn't even notice the apologies that slip out until Hwanwoong says, "You don't have to be sorry."

Youngjo closes his eyes to quell the sting, burying his face in the wet sheets. Dongju does his best to suffocate him in a hug.

Youngjo doesn’t know what came over him. He doesn’t know if it’ll happen again, or if he’ll be able to hide it from them when it does. He doesn't know if he even wants to.

There’s only one thing he knows for sure, one sentiment that he throws around haphazardly because he knows it to be wholeheartedly true.

“I love you guys.”

**Author's Note:**

> I made myself cry.
> 
> Semi-serious stuff: [RosieWritesRidiculousShit](https://rosiewritesridiculousshit.tumblr.com//)  
> My personal shit-posting account where you're more likely to find kpop stuff: [RainbowsPoopingUnicorns](https://Rainbowspoopingunicorns.tumblr.com//)


End file.
